


蓝海与玫瑰「四」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期有🚗🚗🚗 这篇肉是用高汤炖的
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	蓝海与玫瑰「四」

他们在夜晚的庇护下回到机场，但是巨大的降落声还是吵醒了看守的士兵。

“喂！这架飞机怎么现在才返航！你们是谁？！”  
看守的士兵往他们降落的地方跑来，手里的电筒在来回照射。  
“嘘，往这边走。”Thor和Loki低下身子，跑进了后面的一个营房里。  
“快进来。”Thor打开了一个存放飞行服的柜子。  
“这里？”  
“快，他马上要进来了。”  
Thor看到门缝里已经有灯光在不断闪烁。  
“……”

Loki弯下身子，蜷缩起双腿，侧身坐进了衣柜里。Thor也吃力的塞了进来，他的一条腿跪着，身子前倾，头向下低垂，弯着的后脖颈已经抵到了衣柜上面的木板，他的一只手撑着前方，一只手护住了Loki头顶。两个一米九的男子就这么蜷缩在一个衣柜里，Loki一抬头就能看到Thor的脸，是如此的接近，他们就这样互相看着对方，这个安静狭小的空间里充满了他们的来回起伏心跳声和喘息声。

“有人吗？”  
看守的士兵打开营房的门开始来回照射。  
Loki不知道是封闭空间的原因、还是紧张的原因，他无法平息自己的呼吸，喘息声不断加大。  
“嘘……”Thor示意Loki不要发出声音，但他似乎发现了Loki无法控制自己的呼吸，他看到他的脸上泛起了微红，微张的嘴不断喘息着。  
“看着我。”  
Thor又往下低了一点，他们的脸靠的更近了。  
Loki一抬头，Thor就吻了上来。Loki瞬间屏住了呼吸，只是心跳得更快了。

一直到外边士兵的脚步声逐渐走远，Thor才放开了他。两人缓慢的从衣柜里钻了出来，放松下来的身体让他们喘的更厉害了。

“噗……”Loki忍不住笑了起来。  
“笑什么？”Thor也莫名的跟着他笑了起来。  
“好奇怪，我竟然和一个男人蜷缩在衣柜里，那个男人还是你。”  
“怎么，是我不行吗？”  
Thor笑着掐了掐他的腰。Loki被突然的袭击弄的浑身直痒，笑的更厉害了。  
“嗯？是我不行吗？不行吗？”Thor似乎发现了他敏感的地方，又连续掐了几下。  
“……好了，快停下。”  
Loki不断躲避着Thor的攻击。  
“快说，行不行？”Thor钳制住Loki的一只手，另一边又开始挠他的后腰。  
“好好…好，行行。”Loki快要笑出眼泪了。  
“好，是你说行的。”

Thor一下子抱起了Loki，把他放在了窗前的桌子上。Thor又吻了上来，舌尖温度的差异能真切的感受到彼此的存在，他把Loki扎在裤子里的白衬衫抽出，伸进去的手不断的抚摸他的后背。

“等…等等。”Loki侧过头躲开Thor的亲吻，一只手按住他的手臂。  
“你要做什么？”Loki猜到了他的心思。  
“你说呢？”Thor这次的笑容充满了危险。  
“不，不行。”Loki挣扎着想要离开。  
“你刚才自己说了行的。”  
“？这根本就不是一件事。”  
“怎么不是。”

Thor开始解Loki衬衫上的扣子，只是他似乎在解到第三颗的时候就失去了耐心。炙热的吻不断的落在他的脖颈上、肩膀上，Thor温暖的手掌抚摸着他的白皙的肌肤，粗糙的掌纹不断的来回摩擦，Thor的手游离到他的胸前，突然揪住胸前的两点开始又捏又扯，Loki被这种突如其来的感觉惊的抖了一下，但那两点似乎在经过他的蹂躏之后变得坚硬起来。Thor粗野却又灵巧的操纵着嘴唇，舌尖带来的酥麻让Loki感到背后有一阵电流蹿过。Thor俯下身吮吸着他胸前的两点，Loki的手指插进他金色的发丝中，他低下头，正好对上Thor的眼睛，蔚蓝色的双眼在夜晚和月亮的微光下充满了欲望，就像是一只正在舔舐着猎物的野兽，随时都可以把他置于死地。

Thor解开了Loki的腰带，把裤子往下拉，褪到了他的膝盖下，Loki身前的柱体已经因为Thor不断的挑逗变得挺立起来，Thor半蹲下来开始舔舐，两个肉球也被来回的玩弄，他温暖的口腔不断吮吸着索取着，舌尖的来回搅动让Loki感觉目眩神迷，他微闭着双眼像是在享受着身下的刺激，他几乎快忘了呼吸是怎么回事。Thor的手指开始探向他后方的小口，从未被触摸过的区域突然受到抚摸，瞬间让Loki回过神来，下意识的想要合拢双腿。

“Babe…放轻松…”Thor低沉的声音传来。  
“……我从没尝试过…和男人…”Loki有点害怕。  
“没关系…我们慢慢来。”  
Thor温柔的舔了舔他的柱体。  
Thor从口袋里掏出一小盒白色医用凡士林，取出一点在手指间揉搓。  
“？这个！原来是被你拿走了？！”

Loki昨天还在纳闷自己放在桌上的凡士林哪去了，找了一上午没找到还以为是被某只小动物给叼走了，没想到是被这个傻子给偷偷顺走了。

“嗯…是，我想着…这么好的东西，得用在正处才行。”Thor坏笑着勾起了嘴角。  
“……你…果然是个变态。”  
“变态也是对你。”

Thor将白色的膏体涂在他身下的小口上，开始不断的按揉。微凉的触感让Loki紧张的一缩，Thor继续着手上的动作，不断揉捏的同时亲吻着Loki的双唇，他将一根手指试探性的伸进去，从未有过的异物感让Loki的神经紧绷起来，Thor开始在穴壁内轻缓的按压着，接着第二根手指伸了进来，他的吻也由之前的温柔开始变得凶猛，手指开始加速搅动着，Loki似乎是被煽起了身体深处潜藏的火种，一种奇妙的感觉席卷而来，身体的某处被紧紧拽住了。Thor最终将第三根手指也伸了进来，Loki的洞口被撑开，可以看见浅粉色的软肉和在不断喘息的穴口，Thor猛烈的吻不断落在他的脖颈、肩上、胸前，Loki感受到前所未有的快感不断冲击着他的身体，此时他产生了一个从未有过的危险想法——他想拥有更多。

“我要进来了。”  
Thor解开裤带，胯下的欲火似乎是被压抑了太久，一下子就蹦了出来。  
“等…等等。”  
Loki看着他粗壮的柱体有些害怕他就这么捅进来会把自己给撕裂。  
“别担心，我会很温柔。”  
Thor往穴口插了进来，瞬间收缩的洞口像是钳住了它的端口，让它无法再进入。  
“不，不行的。”  
“嘘…放轻松。”

Thor亲吻着Loki的肩头想让他更放松，身下也在缓慢的往里进入，Loki第一次体验这种后穴不断被撑开的感觉，充盈的实感一层又一层的涌来，好像是自己身体未知的区域正在被不断的开发。突然Thor毫无防备的一下插了进来，Loki被突如其来的疼痛惊的叫了一声，粉色的软肉被完全撑开，壮硕的柱体完全插入了紧窄柔嫩的穴口，Loki的双腿开始不断的颤抖，眼角泛起了泪珠。

Thor开始缓慢的抽插，一只手臂捞起Loki的腰，让他能够支撑自己的身体。穴口在不断的来回进出后变得有些湿润，Thor加快了一点速度，不断来回的撞击让让穴口撑的更大了，Loki咬着的嘴唇渗出了一点血丝，承受压力的同时，不断传来的刺痛也让他的眼泪不自觉的流了下来。

“Th…Thor，我好痛。”  
“再坚持一下。”Thor舔掉他落到下颚的泪珠。

房间里一片昏暗，两人的喘息声让一切蒙上了神秘的色彩。疼痛依然没有消退，Thor连续不断的动作也让疼痛顿时加剧，然而似乎在一次又一次的探索进出之后，Loki的穴口开始接受这个粗蛮的家伙，疼痛的巅峰也到此为止，Loki紧咬着的唇再次被Thor打开，不断缠绕的舌尖让他陶醉，一阵阵快感随着Thor的撞击飞驰而来，这种见鬼的致命的快感到底从何而来，Loki从没想到他能从一个男人身上得到这些。粉嫩的小口紧咬着，像是无边无际的黑洞，一刻不停的索取。

“Babe，你紧的我快坚持不住了，你需要再放松一点。”Thor额前的汗珠滑落了下来。  
“哈…哈啊…抱歉，我控制不了。”  
Loki把一只腿抬到了Thor的肩膀上。

白嫩的肌肤、泛红的脸颊、微张的双唇、泛着水汽的绿眼睛、身上星星点点的红印都不断刺激着Thor的神经。Thor像是被唤醒了兽性，开始不留余地的抽插，此时的他就像是一只正在对着猎物实施制裁的野狮，不断的往里挤。Loki扬起脖颈在无法抑制的热情中享受着这一切，他似乎看到天花板的灰色墙壁在扭曲，互相叠加变成一个又一个的漩涡。Thor吮吸啃咬着Loki的脖颈和肩头，留下更多属于他的标记，他越加猛烈的进出，想要往更深的区域探索。他温热喘息打在Loki的脸上，一种失重的感觉传来，Loki觉得自己在漂浮，层层叠叠的物体都变成了一朵朵炸开的玫瑰，铺天盖地的落下来。

“Thor、Thor，快、快来。”Loki不断的喘息着。  
Thor把他的双腿并到他的胸前，更加用力的顶弄着，猛烈的抽插一波借着一波，Loki在强烈的快感和刺激下叫了出来，粉嫩的穴口也开始不断的渴求着，Loki在一次又一次暴烈的刺激尖叫声中达到了高潮，乳白的液体喷溅到他的大腿上，下方的桌面也没有幸免，他觉得自己喘的快要呼吸困难了，似乎身体的所有力气都被掏空，他无力的垂倒在Thor身上。

“Babe，你叫的这么大声，待会要被外边的士兵听到了。”  
“……”  
“来，帮我个忙。”  
Thor把Loki从桌上放下来，让他转过去背向他，Loki正好能透过窗子看到外边。  
“为了我们不被发现，你可要好好的盯着。”

Thor轻笑了一声，又重新插了进来，后方的进入又是一种不同的快感，Loki感觉有一阵电流从他的尾骨一直蹿到了后脑，他几乎无法站立，双腿开始不停的颤抖，Thor继续他野蛮的侵略，撞击的同时还不断的揉捏着Loki臀部的两块软肉，Thor的动作越来越疯狂，Loki忍不住又叫了出来，他不知道自己叫了几次，还是又说了什么丢人的激情话语，他只觉得自己从没有这么兴奋过，兴奋的魂都要被抽走了。

“啊…哈…哈，Thor，我…我站不住了。”  
Loki连说话的力气都快没有了。  
Thor用一只手箍住Loki的腰，让他不至于就这么倒下去，但Thor却又使坏的用指尖挠着他的肚子，这种轻微的触碰让Loki浑身又痒又麻，但他已经精疲力尽，无法逃脱Thor的摆弄。Loki把身子向后挺，身体的酥麻和狂热不断的重叠着，Thor不能自制的进出着，眼睛里流露出纯粹的欲望，他也在不断的喘息，灼热的呼吸扫过Loki的后背，他突然快速的捣进他的肉穴，害怕被发现的紧张感和连续不断的快感在来回拉扯，让两人都变得更加的兴奋。突然一瞬间Loki感觉自己被贯穿了中心，他无法控制的惊叫着，他感到有微凉的液体从粉嫩的小口溢了出来，滑到了他的大腿上，和之前液体混为一体，就像是在红床上倒翻的奶昔。

情欲在黑夜中不断的蔓延，Loki整个人都已经瘫软了，他真的爱死了Thor湿漉绵密还带着烟草香的吻，还有他温柔背后充满了欲望和恶劣的眼睛。他低沉的声音和每一个急缓交替的动作都像是让人上瘾的酒精，让他就想一直这么沉醉下去，他的一切都快要完全失控，似乎能够一直这样不知疲倦的交出自己，直到在这片深海里溺亡。

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
